Bathroom Sexcapade
by BeachGurl929
Summary: Bella and Alice need to unwind, so they head out to a local club. Bella catches the eye of a handsome stranger and dirtiness ensues... If you're looking for deep plotlines, look elsewhere. If you would like some steamy LEMONS? Read on!


She could feel his eyes watching her from across the room. She glanced in his direction, but when their eyes met, she immediately looked away, her cheeks beginning to heat up both from embarrassment and the drink she had almost finished. Throwing back the last gulp hastily, she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her toward the dance floor. She could still feel his eyes following her every movement.

Alice smiled up at her best friend. "Seriously, Bella? We're dancing?" she asked, beaming.

Bella just nodded. Tension had begun to coil in her belly, and she hoped the deep bass of the music would help alleviate her stress. As soon as they arrived on the dance floor, Alice lost herself in the music. It took Bella a few minutes to warm up. At first, her movements were jerky, but she soon began to relax, and her hips gyrated with the beat while her hands ran up and down her sides. Although she hadn't glanced over in a few minutes, Bella was positive he was still staring and she began to imagine what his hands would feel like on her skin. A shiver ran up her spine as she flung her hair over her shoulder.

When a change in the song brought Bella out of her daydream, she realized a tall blond man had his hand on Alice's lower back. Bella immediately went into wing-woman mode but soon realized Alice was happy with the attention. Bella dared to glance toward the mystery man and felt a pang of disappointment when she realized he was no longer standing by the bar.

"Looking for me?" a low voice whispered in her ear as a warm hand touched the line of bare skin between her top and skirt.

Bella gasped and turned to find the stranger looking down at her, his green eyes staring hungrily. She swore he licked his lips. All Bella could do was nod. "I thought…I thought maybe you had left," she finally murmured.

A smirk played at one corner of his mouth. "No, just tired of playing the watching game. Care to dance?" he stated. While the words were phrased like a question, he was clearly not asking.

Bella nodded dumbly in response.

He brought both hands to her sides and pulled her toward him. His body began moving to the beat of the music, and Bella was soon lost in the feel of his hands running up and down her sides. "Do you know how fucking gorgeous you are?" he growled into her ear.

Bella shivered with desire.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I kept wondering if your skin felt as velvety as it looked; now that I'm closer, I need to know if you taste as sweet as you smell," he continued as his mouth bent down and his tongue ran up the length of throat. "Even better." He hissed, and his mouth dropped to her neck once more.

It was all Bella could do not to fall over. If his hands hadn't been on her waist, she was positive her knees would have buckled, and she would have been puddle of quivering girl on the floor. She needed to pull herself together. Using all the strength she could muster, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed back. "I…I…I need a moment," she finally sputtered and took off toward the restroom, not stopping until she was hunched over the sink, hands gripping the porcelain for support and her mouth gasping for air.

She glanced up and stared at herself in the mirror. What the hell was she doing? She had come here to relax, to dance, and now she had nearly mounted a complete stranger in the middle of the club. She didn't do things like this; she made fun of the skanks who had sex on the dance floor. Bella tried to get her breathing under control and finally decided to rinse her face. Just as the cool water touched her cheeks, she heard the bathroom door open again. Damn, she had forgotten to lock it. "Sorry, I'll be done…" she began, only to stop short when she saw the reflection in the mirror.

"Did you really think you could run from me?" The stranger growled from the door. He reached behind and turned the lock. "Next time, make sure to lock the door if you don't want to be interrupted," he said as he began stalking toward her.

Bella spun around to face him and gripped the sink behind her. The man came closer until he was standing so close their knees touched. He nudged them open with his leg and stepped inside the space between them. His began to caress her sides as h bent closer to her ear.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," he whispered, and he pulled back, waiting for Bella to say something.

But Bella was too far passed the point of propriety. She shook her head slightly, which was all the man was looking for, and his mouth dropped to her neck. Bella could feel his teeth nip gently at her skin, and the tension that had begun to build earlier returned. He pulled the straps of her tank top off her shoulders, and his mouth following his fingers as he nipped and licked her skin.

"I've been wondering what these looked like all evening," he murmured as he pulled the top of her shirt below her breasts. "They are even more beautiful than I had anticipated."

Bella gasped again as his mouth closed round one of her nipples. He nipped gently at her skin, and Bella was thankful she had decided not to w ear a bra that evening. She began wiggling her legs to try to get some friction but was discouraged to find herself trapped by his legs. She felt him chuckle as he moved over to her other breast, and then he brought one hand down to her knee, tracing slow patterns up and down her thigh.

"A little uncomfortable, are we? Perhaps now you know how I felt, watching you on the dance floor. Don't worry; we'll get there soon enough," his voice husky as he continued to tease her skin. He lifted her by the waist and placed her on the edge of the counter. "Relax," he murmured again as he bent down and captured her mouth with his. Bella went wild as his tongue touched hers, ad her hand immediately wound themselves into his hair. She tried to press her body even closer to him as his arms encircled her body and held her to his chest. Finally he pulled back.

"Your mouth is delicious…are you so sweet everywhere?" he whispered with a wicked glint in his eyes. Bella could only moan as she watched him fall to his knees in front of her. His hands snaked up her legs and under her thighs. "Lift up baby," he murmured and Bella complied immediately. Her panties were quickly pulled down her legs and tucked into his back pocket. "A memento," he said with a wink, and then pushed her skirt up so it hung uselessly around her waist.

Another hiss passed through his lips as he brought his eyes back to her pussy. "Dessert…" he purred and brought his lips down to her thigh. His fingers held her hips in place as his mouth made delicate patterns on her skin, moving closer to where Bella needed him most, only to have him move away again.

"Please," she finally said, unable to keep the whine out of her voice. Her body felt like a wire strung so tight that she might snap at any moment, and his teasing was not making anything better. She swore she heard him chuckle again, but suddenly his mouth was on her, and he pulled her clit softly between his lips. Bella moaned loudly, and her hips bucked, but the man held her in place. He continued to swirl his tongue around her clit, softly pulling and releasing until Bella thought she was going to explode. Suddenly she felt one of his hands move from her hip, and two slim fingers slipped past her warm folds.

Bella screamed, only to feel a large hand over her mouth as her orgasm overtook her. Unable to stop herself, she bit down as her body convulsed around the fingers inside of her. The tension she had felt before began to dissipate, ad she felt as if the weight that had been pressing down on her chest had finally begun to lift. When she could take no more he finally removed his hand from her mouth and smiled up at her.

"Sorry about that," he said with a cocky grin. "But I didn't want anyone to break the door down just as you were getting off. You're even more glorious when you come," he finished, rising to his feet.

Bella had finally found her voice, and she placed her hands on his chest. "You're not the only one who's been fantasizing all evening," she said, pressing him backwards so she could hop off the counter. "I've been wondering what you have hidden in here, "she continued as her hand ghosted over the front of his jeans.

His eyes darkened in frustration as she continued upward and began unbuttoning his shirt. She wasn't tall enough to reach his neck when they were standing like this, and she needed to have her mouth on his skin. Finally, she was able to see his sculpted chest, and her mouth immediately found his nipple and bit down. Bella brought her hands back down to the fly of his pants. He hissed once more as she finally got them undone and pulled them over his throbbing erection. "Why hello," she said. "What do we have here? I think I need a closer look."

Bella dropped to her knees and wrapped her hand around his cock. Blowing softly on the tip, she smiled up at him. His fingers were clenched, and she could tell he was doing everything in his power not to grab her hair and force her mouth on to him. Finally, she opened her lips and placed them gently over the head of his cock, twirling her tongue around him once…twice… On the third time, she began to stroke her hand up and down in time with her mouth, soaking him completely.

"Fuck," she heard him hiss and was excited to see that his fingers had found their way into his own hair. He was tugging so hard that it looked like he might pull it out. Suddenly, he reached down to her arms and pulled her roughly to her feet. "Enough." He growled. "Your mouth is a beautiful thing, but this is not where I want to end the evening," he finished, turning her around so she was facing the sink once more.

"I want to watch you come all over my cock." He continued to growl in her ear as he began to rub the tip of his cock up and down her warm, wet folds. "I want to bury myself deep inside you, reach around and pull on your clit until you explode all over me." And with that, he thrust himself inside of her and reached around to cup her aching breasts.

Bella cried out in pleasure at the feeling of fullness. He began moving inside her and she felt her body begin to match him thrust for thrust. Her hand snaked down between her legs and began playing with her own clit.

"That's right baby…push yourself over the edge…let me feel you," he snarled through clenched teeth. He leaned forward and bit down on her shoulder, and as she felt his teeth on her skin, her body exploded once more. He thrust twice more before letting out a roar of his own and released inside of her. His mouth clamped down on her shoulder, and she couldn't bring herself to care about the mark that would surely be left.

He was still for a moment, and then he carefully pulled out of her. He pulled up his pants and tucked himself in before zipping up. He spun Bella around once more, pressing his lips against hers. "You'd better get back to that friend of yours," he said with a smirk.

"What…what about my panties?" Bella asked, willing herself not to blush.

"I wasn't kidding…I'll keep them as a souvenir," he said and winked. "Have a nice rest of the evening," he said before unlocking the bathroom door and stepping out.

Bella stared at herself in the mirror once more. Her hair was wild, and she tried to smooth it down in vain. Her fingers traced the faint bruise that appeared at the base of her neck. She stepped into the bathroom stall and tried to clean herself up. She pulled the straps of her top back up and the skirt back down into place. Her hair was wild, but hopefully people would attribute that to the heat in the club. Shaking her head one last time, she left the bathroom and went in search of Alice.

When she finally found her tiny best friend, Alice was sitting by the bar having a drink with the tall blond she had been dancing with. When Alice saw her, she touched his arm and then hopped off the stool and bee-lined for Bella. "So…was bathroom sex everything you'd hoped it would be?" Alice asked with a giggle.

Bella blushed and nodded. "I think Edward is ready to go home…are you okay?" she asked.

Alice nodded once more and then gave Bella a quick squeeze. "Talk to you tomorrow," she said, and scampered back to her seat at the bar.

Bella turned toward the door and saw the mystery man holding her coat. She walked over to him, and he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.

"It's raining. You'll need this," he said as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Hot bathroom sex, a rain coat…is there anything you don't do?" Bella asked as she looked up and smiled at her handsome husband.

He chuckled. "For you love, anything," he said as they walked off into the rain.


End file.
